Field
One or more example embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, one or more example embodiments relate to variable resistance memory devices and/or methods of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, memory devices having variable resistance properties have been developed. Examples of conventional variable resistance memory devices include resistive random access memory (ReRAM) devices, phase change random access memory (PRAM) devices, magnetic random access memory (MRAM) devices, etc.